Finding Freedom
by XxTormentedDollxX
Summary: "- She was alone all this time but she never gave up on Hope. She ran away from home but then she realized she never did knew anything about this world and it frightened her. Will she ever find the freedom she yearns for though?-" {FlamesofDeath017 HERE! This is my profile for Oneshots Just check my profile} REVIEW and FOLLOW ;)


**Author's Note:**

Hello~! This is my first one-shot here in this account! People know me as FLAMESOFDEATH017. Yes, the same Author who has not updated a single story up until now and is probably keeping all her readers and reviewers waiting like Hell. But, it would be very nice of you to also support my stories here as much as you support my stories in my other Account.

I Love All of you and Do Give a Honest Criticism about this Story. Flames will be ignored. Although, honest critique will be most likely be appreciated.

* * *

**Everything isn't what it seems.**

**We laugh and live today.**

**But tomorrow we find ourselves trapped within Darkness.**

* * *

She was never the kind of person to be messed with. Ever since she was a kid, she was bullied. The reason as to why she was bullied? Was a big abhorrent excuse to bully a person. Just for being way too kind? She detested those people who did that to her just for being nice and what did she got in return. A few bruises and some scars to remember her past.

She grew up alone. She was left at the doorstep of an orphanage and yet she managed to pull out those smiles she gives people every day. What was her fault in being a good person? Surely, it was nothing to be worried about, right? Now that was where she went wrong. She believed in the words "Don't judge a book by its cover" way too much that she didn't noticed the darkness lurking around her everywhere and in its place she got quite a nice round of beatings by her adopted Father.

Everyday was a nightmare for her but she chose to ignore. It was always a wise decision to ignore her feelings. Voicing out her thoughts and her feelings was a sign of disrespect for her so-called Father and she will be given the price of doing such a thing.

Then it went on to the point that she had enough of it. She ran away from home and she never looked back. Running away from the pain of the past and hopefully finding a brighter future ahead of her. It was more of a spur in the moment decision. She chose that option, to run away when she caught her Father making his way drunkenly to their home. She never saw her Father drunk and fear filled her almost instantly. If she got bruises and minor wounds by the beating before.

What more could he do when he's drunk?

With that in mind, she wasted no time in making her way out through the window. This brings us to the current situation of the woman running. Panting hard as the pang of pain had hit her due to the opening of old wounds in her body. Gritting her teeth she took a risk and looked back far behind her. Sighing in relief as she saw no one she walked along the sidewalk, cars passing by her as she walked aimlessly.

When was the last time she was able to walk freely about like now? When was the last time she was able to breathe fresh air? Did she have any friends?

She didn't know, she was unsure. Hell, she doesn't even know whether she has her own birthday or not. Because of all the time she was trapped in that stupid excuse of a home she realized that she knows nothing of the world at all. Nothing and it frightens her greatly. She was only a small woman in such a big world she doesn't even know anything about her surroundings.

Her long brownish blonde hair flowed down her waist, her lifeless blue eyes searching for anywhere to hide herself from the pouring rain. She was afraid but she chose to not show it. The rain soaked her clothes quickly and everything was starting to blur as she felt her head throbbing in pain.

"Wha-what is happening to me?" She asked to no one in particular.

She brought her trembling hand in front of her and she felt herself break at the sight. What has happened to her? Did she finally lost every ounce of hope to live? Why now when she was finally free?

Of course, she had no one. Her parents have left her and just the thought of it was enough to make her break down in tears. Every night as a child she would pray for her real parent's to come for her but after years of waiting, she gave up. She was too naïve to see that she was always alone and every person she would have love with all her heart would shun her away for all they care.

She was walking under the rain for too long she didn't noticed the big house she was standing in front of. It was huge and unlike any other house she saw before. It wasn't just a house, it was a mansion and she would have jumped in joy but now? No. She was to broken to be happy.

Unconsciously she brought her hand up to reach her antique necklace her real parents left her when she was just a child. 'L and J' were the letters written in her necklace but she doesn't have any idea of what it stands for. It was a name but it useless when she only knew the first names. She wanted the Family name. Her name was Michelle but what about her true parents?

Was she a mistake? A too much of a big mistake for her parents to throw away.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice called out from behind her.

Slowly turning around in fear of that person to beat her. Instead, she was met by brown curious eyes as it scanned her from head to toe. She was probably at the age of 17 and when the girl turned around she saw another Blonde woman behind her but she was much older than her.

Bowing in apology before rushing away the house, her necklace fell to the ground. The older woman cautiously picked it up with trembling hands and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Michelle. Y-you're finally back."

Turning around she took one last look at the place before walking away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I wonder, should I make this an ongoing series or just a simple Oneshot? T-tell m-me~ C-coz' I don't Bite...MUCH!

Hahaha~~ Okay, Pretty much a ridiculous try at joking ^.^

So, do give a review ;)

Visit my other profile : u/4001075/FlamesOfDeath017

It has 8 stories and only 1 of them is complete. Haha~ I'll update if I have the time, So don't worry~!


End file.
